Depois, o Silêncio
by L. Ravenclaw
Summary: Finalmente ele podia sentir aquilo que lhe negado até então.


_E depois, o silêncio_

Entrou no quarto, que parecia estranhamente arrumado. "Quase um ano longe daqui, é óbvio que mamãe fez a festa."

Passou a mão pela cômoda, abriu a porta do guarda-roupa. Pegou algumas vestes e jogou no chão, por puro capricho, arrancou os tênis e se jogou na cama, bagunçando a colcha puída. Bem melhor agora.

Disse para ela subir até seu quarto enquanto Harry ia andar com Ginny pelo jardim, e percebeu que estava cada vez mais inquieto, entretido entre esperar por ela e planejar o que faria a seguir. Ele nunca havia feito planos antes. Ele pensava que improvisar é para os fortes, mas a verdade é que quando ele se descobriu velho o suficiente para fazer planos, a vida se tornou algo incerto, e seu real valor dispensou perder tempo com planejamentos. Enlouquecer era um riso ocupacional, digamos assim.

Mas agora, longe dela, ele também estava enlouquecendo muito mais. Era assustador aquele sentimento de vazio e falta de objetivos, as pessoas sem saberem para o mundo vai, porque ele sabia que a maior missão ainda estava por vir: reconstruir tudo, e também deixar que algo mais acontecesse. Uma dúvida maior surgiu: será que seria.. falta de tato, ficar pensando nela enquanto as feridas ainda estavam abertas?

A porta se abriu com um ruído agudo, e a pergunta sumiu de sua mente como uma bolha de sabão estourada. Quando ele a viu, começou a sorrir. Pondo o cabelo atrás da orelha, ela virou-se, fechando a porta, e voltou para ele, sorrindo timidamente. Ron se levantou, e estendeu a mão, entendendo que não precisava planejar nada, nem ao menos se esforçar: o que ele mais queria era fazê-la feliz, logo, ele faria. Puxou-a, desajeitado, e rapidamente abraçou sua cintura, com medo que perdesse a coragem. Apoiou o rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo seu perfume, deixando-se apreciar o toque de suas mãos em seus ombros, apertando-o contra si. "Dá pra gente sentir falta de algo que nunca teve, Herm?"

Ela ergueu os olhos, confusa: "Pode me dar um exemplo?"

Sem querer, ele riu. O tom de voz era seu conhecido, e ele sentia que o momento perdia um pouco sua magia, porque a possibilidade de um debate surgia para ela.

"Senti falta das suas mãos. De você inteira, na verdade.", não teve vergonha de dizer aquilo, mas suas bochechas coravam, e ele olhava para os cabelos castanhos, não para os olhos.

"Eu acho que sempre fui sua, então é bem coerente sentir minha falta." Até para esse tipo de declaração ela era técnica. Talvez fosse o nervosismo? Ela sorriu, e ele sentiu que podia tocar o céu.

A lua aparecia, a noite engolfando-os de supetão. Conjurou uma vela, que flutuou delicadamente até a mesinha de cabeceira.

"Relaxa. Isso é tão novo para mim quanto para você."

Ela deu um risinho com a observação, não podendo deixar de dizer: "Então.. com outras.. seu amor não era correspondido?"

Ele suspirou. "Eu só amei uma pessoa. Quero dizer, eu pensava que isso estava escrito na minha testa."  
>Os olhos de Hermione pousaram em seu rosto, de um jeito quase infantil. A luz da vela iluminava seus olhos como durante o tempo em que passaram na barraca velha todo o ano anterior. Esperou que ela fizesse menos sentido. Mas, apesar de loucas à sua maneira, as coisas ainda tinham a razão: como não poderiam ter? 'Vale tudo no amor e na guerra.' De onde havia tirado aquilo, mesmo? Não precisava da resposta. Diferentemente dela, ele não precisava saber das coisas. Para ele, senti-las já era suficiente.<p>

E ele queria senti-la novamente em seus braços, do jeito que deveria ser.

Abaixou-se um pouco, para alcançar direito sua cintura - nunca notara até então como era tão maior do que ela, mas achou legal essa diferença de altura: dava a impressão de que ela era ainda mais frágil -, enquanto permitia que ela envolvesse seu pescoço. Ela continuava a olhar para seus olhos, cada vez mais perto. Ele não ousaria quebrar aquele contato visual, a não ser quando fosse extremamente difícil manter os olhos abertos. Enquanto isso, ele continuava a engolfar os filetes cor de chocolate, mais e mais, sem entender porquê aquilo o atraía tanto, contente por finalmente tê-la ali, do jeito que sempre imaginou, ou talvez melhor ainda. Notou que prendia a respiração ao ouvir a dela, rápida e ansiosa, e deixou que as duas se misturassem.

As bocas finalmente encontram-se, lutando entre si, apoiando seus lábios. Mordendo-o, com uma dor suave e doce, ela abriu levemente os lábios, deixando que as línguas procurassem debilmente torná-los uma coisa só. Precisava saber como era, porque era essa a sua única curiosidade, o resto era meio idiota, ou simplesmente não valia a pena. Sinceramente, era essa a ideia que fazia de um primeiro beijo, muito mais do que todos os seus beijos sem graça em Lavender, ou até mesmo seu primeiro beijo em Hermione. Havia sido especial, e sempre seria, entretanto, a emoção por se reconhecerem compartilhando do mesmo sentimento era tão grande que não pudera realmente apreciar o ato de beijar Hermione Granger, e somente agora isso não lhe era negado, após todos aqueles anos. Algo lhe era familiar, como se sempre soubesse que gosto ela teria, ou como se cada beijo que pensava, olhando pela janela de seu dormitório circular, estivesse pequena e continuamente contido nesse beijo. O silêncio que se instalava era grande, e não havia necessidade de quebrá-lo, pois era confortador, lhe acalmava a alma e acelerava seu coração.

Não tinha a intenção de fazê-lo, não queria machucar os lábios delicados, mas não se conteve, mordendo os dela de volta, ouvindo-a falar desconexamente alguma coisa. Abraçou-a mais forte, subindo os braços e erguendo-a no ar, como em seu primeiro beijo, deitando-a em sua cama.

Seja lá qual fosse o pensamento que rondava sua mente, naquele momento tudo foi substituído pelo seguinte pensamento: não importava se ela já havia beijado Viktor Krum antes, ele sabia que ela era tão ingênua quanto uma criança. E, por mais que Lavender tivesse tentado mudar aquilo, tão ingênua quanto ele próprio. Ela abaixou o olhar, e suas bochechas coraram intensamente. Era quase palpável o calor que emanava delas. Ron não se conteve: deitou-se a seu lado, tocando na pele quente, dedilhando os cílios dos olhos fechados. Hermione pousou a cabeça em seu peito, abraçando-o. Ele apertou seu braço com uma mão, e com a outra acariciou os cabelos volumosos. Talvez fosse o ritmo natural que as coisas tomavam, instalando sempre um clima levemente fraternal entre os dois, mesmo depois de tudo o que haviam partilhado. Depois que notaram o real valor que a vida tinha juntos.

"Houve uma época em que eu achei que fosse esse momento nunca ia chegar. Que seria impossível você me notar, entende?", ele falou, mais para si mesmo, sem esperar por uma resposta.

"O impossível é uma questão de opinião, Ronald."

Concordando mentalmente, deixou que o mesmo silêncio engolfasse o quarto na penumbra.

* * *

><p>Não costumo ouvir Charlie Brown Jr., mas se notarem, há várias passagens que remetem a algumas letras da banda. Eu considero as músicas verdadeiras poesias, então precisava encaixá-las aqui de algum modo. A inspiração é inesperada, e disso os loucos sabem, rs.<p>

- O título é de um livro que achei na casa do meu avô junto com outros de desenho, daqueles velhinhos mesmo, as folhas caindo, as páginas amarelas, chamado 'Depois, o Silêncio', de Ganymedes José. Acho que tinha uns 5 anos, e chorei enquanto lia. Vejo ele no meio de meus livros reluzentes na estante daqui.

Beijo, Lena.


End file.
